brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c46s02
Text Scrivener Blooms smiled as he sat in the Garden with Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, one of his front limbs wrapped around the Blood Seer's shoulders, the other claw pointed at the target: Nidhogg, who was more than willing to volunteer himself for their practice sessions, the demon smiling brightly despite the fact that he had several large, prominent bruises over his form. "Focus in on him. Draw up your negative emotions, bad memories, and use that to add fuel to attack." Scarlet Sage nodded, not questioning her father, her eyes glowing from the bit of Nidhogg's blood she'd already made contact with as she looked across at him, gritting her teeth and shivering a bit... then extended a hoof as her eyes glowed. She remembered Rainbow Dash and the dragon and the pain of losing Atrus, of losing... herself... and her teeth spread into a snarl before she made a violent twisting gesture. Nidhogg's eyes bulged as he grabbed at his chest, blood dripping from his jaws as he gargled... and then Scarlet winced and stumbled back, and the demon gasped as he fell forwards, shivering a bit before the Blood Seer clenched her eyes shut as anger and bad memory vanished into despair and shame, murmuring: "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just can't bring myself to... really hurt him. Even if he's okay with it, it still..." "It's okay, Scarlet Sage. It's not weakness." Scrivener leaned over and kissed the young mare's temple gently, looking down at her softly: she was almost fully-grown now, and her wings had lost their feathers and become rubbery, draconic in shape and large and with a lower set of tails that extended from just beneath them. The beautiful Porcelain Princess of the Night, as she was called with her silver-white coat and gorgeous red mane and tail... Her eyes steadily lost their glow, sinking back into bright crimson as she blushed a little and drew her eyes up her father's strong frame, but Scrivener only smiled back at her before he glanced over at Nidhogg as the demon sat up and shook his head, asking nervously: "Did I do something wrong, Master Scrivener?" "No, we're just ending the training for now, Nidhogg. You're dismissed... go and find Mephistopheles. I think he's with Fluttershy, being trained a little... I might get along well with animals but it's amazing the things she can teach while they're still so young." Scrivener smiled, his voice gentle but the order clear, and Nidhogg nodded rapidly before he turned and hurried away. Then Scrivener turned his eyes towards Apple Bloom as she approached, the earth pony blushing a bit. She kept her hair back with a neat black bow these days instead of her old large pink one, and her shimmering coat almost glowed over her strong frame, beautiful black bracelets inset with fire topazes glinting on her forelegs... a gift from Scarlet Sage. Her braided tail swished as she studied Scrivener almost nervously before asking hesitantly: "So Scarlet and I wanted to go out flying today..." "As long as you go with an escort of Moon Blessed. I don't want to see either of you at risk... it would be a cruel joke to lose our Princesses before the new foal joins the family." Scrivener said softly, and Apple Bloom blushed a bit, then lowered her eyes hurriedly with the way Scrivener's eyes lingered over her before he smiled again. "I saw you sparring yesterday, by the way. You looked... very good." Apple Bloom blushed again at this, keeping her gaze down as Scarlet Sage slowly rubbed a hoof along her father's back, smiling and resting herself against him as he kept her close for a moment, turning his eyes to her. She could feel his emotions, and he could feel hers... his lips parted as he studied her face, her closed eyes, felt her sweet breath washing upwards... and then he shook his head quickly before giving her a gentle squeeze and awakening her from her half-dozing against him, saying softly: "You two better go, though. Try and get back before nightfall." The young mares both nodded as Scarlet Sage lingered a moment, then pulled slowly away from her father, who gazed after them with a quiet rumble as desires spread through his body. Desires he knew weren't entirely healthy... but for some reason, Luna's pregnancy had pushed his animal, rawer instincts into overdrive. That, and they were no longer fillies... they were mares, beautiful and strong mares, and Scarlet Sage was trying to be more and more like her parents, interested in their lifestyle, admiring them as heroes, toting their strength and their virtues andshe was so curious and he was more and more eager to satisfy her... interest... He licked his lips, watching them walk away, Apple Bloom leading Scarlet Sage onwards. She was a wonderful mate for his daughter, true, and he would never want to interfere between them or damage their beautiful relationship, but... neither of them had ever experienced a stallion, and he knew Scarlet at least was curious, and they lived such a free life as it was and Apple Bloom was learning their ways, turning slowly from what she had been taught in Ponyville towards what she was being taught here in Enstasis with Scarlet Sage's gentle guidance... Then Scrivener shook his head hurriedly, pushing the desires back again. They were raw, animal, rough, and he was better than a beast... but inside him, something whispered hungrily: Yes, but you're a god. The world belongs to you, you don't have to follow any rules but your own, you can have everything you want and desire... and ultimately, what matters most? Two things: getting what you want... and Luna. And you know Luna wants you to get what you want, too... Scrivener grimaced, dropping his head against a claw... and up above, at the northern end of the Garden, Luna looked thoughtfully down over the balcony at her husband before her eyes flicked towards Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, easily able to feel his emotions, read his desires, but Scrivener unaware of her in the muddle of his own thoughts as he was. Then she felt a tremble run through her before Nightmare Moon whispered inside her mind, in an incredulous, disbelieving voice: He desires our daughter... his own child... "Yes, it would seem that he does..." Luna said thoughtfully, leaning forwards over the balcony... but there was no anger, no resentment, no disgust... not even jealousy or surprise, as a slow smile spread over the winged unicorn's face. "How interesting. Well, Nightmare Moon... we must see what we can do to aid in helping him attain his desires." There was a shocked silence from inside her, Nightmare Moon twisting before she whispered weakly: B-But, Luna... she... she is our daughter. She is precious to us, and... she... she must not be hurt, she must be treasured- "And all treasures are for my husband, are they not?" Luna asked softly, a cold smile on her face as her cyan eyes glinted and locked on the sight of the King of the Night as his attention was drawn by Twilight and Pinkamena entering. "Scrivener Blooms is the most important thing in the world to us, above all else, all else, is he not?" Y-Yes... Nightmare Moon began nervously, uneasily. But... Luna, yes, of course he is but... b-but all the same, you can't be serious, can't... really mean... "Then we shall give our husband what he desires, Nightmare Moon. We shall ensure he gets what he wants, and we shall do so eagerly." Luna replied calmly, her eyes glowing faintly as she whispered: "We are above all silly mortal rules and compunctions. We are god and goddess of Equestria, King and Queen of the Night. If anything... my daughter and her lover are fortunate they caught the eye of handsome Scrivener Blooms... we must merely ensure they understand how fortunate they are, that is all." Luna turned as Nightmare Moon fell silent, the winged unicorn striding calmly into the corridor beyond to think on this... and late that night, after Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom had returned and gone to bed, Luna slipped silently into their room with a soft smile. There they were, curled up together, two beautiful mares in one another's embrace on the large, comfortable bed, blankets thrown back... and deep, deep asleep. The perfect state, as Luna rolled her head on her shoulders and Nightmare Moon trembled inside her. She strode calmly, silently, to Apple Bloom's side of the bed: during dinner and the evening together, after all, Scarlet Sage had been flirtatious, had traded looks and smiles with her father, wouldn't require much of a nudge... but Apple Bloom was nervous. Jealous, envious, she thought... didn't understand that they could all share, that Scrivener didn't want to steal Scarlet Sage away forever, that they would both be receiving a gift... not having something taken away. Luna grinned slowly in the darkness, her ephemeral locks pulsing once before she leaned slowly forwards over Apple Bloom, her horn glowing quietly as her mane whispered backwards, strands of it almost teasingly stroking along the young mare's features as she whimpered a little in her sleep before Luna soothed: "No, no, child... rest... sleep. Dream... beautiful mare, dedicated mare..." The winged unicorn leaned further down as her mane twisted backwards until her lips were almost brushing Apple Bloom's ear, murmuring into it tenderly as her horn glowed brighter, adding magical influence to cunning and charismatic speech: "Is he not handsome? Strong, benevolent, wise and wonderful... a King. A God. Is it little wonder Scarlet Sage is interested in him? How many are, after all... and yet how few have felt the true pleasures of his company? Yet he is willing to share it with her, and with thee... is this not blessing? Does thy body not long for a stallion's touch, the temptations of a handsome male's frame?" "S-Scarlet... Sage..." Apple Bloom whispered weakly as if in denial, her eyes clenching as she shivered, still in the grips of deep slumber, and Luna smiled slightly. "Don't need..." "Of course thou only needs her... but what does she desire? Art thou so selfish as to deny both her and thyself a chance at pleasure, out of petty jealousy and insecurity?" Luna's voice was gently-reprimanding and almost disappointed, but there was a subtle, mocking undertone to her words as she continued softly: "Or does thou fear she will find him a more proficient lover than thou art?" This made Apple Bloom grimace, but Luna only smiled coldly before she whispered: "But thou should not fear such things, Apple Bloom... for thou hast seen the way he looks upon thee too... beautiful, ardent mare, think of it... think of the pleasure... think of the rapture of the experience... think of Scarlet Sage. Think of answering longing and desire and being able to say thou truly knows betwixt mare and stallion alike which thou prefers, and the pride of knowing that thou hast been able to put thy own fears aside solely for the enjoyment of thine beloved..." Apple Bloom shivered as Luna poured poisonous, lustful thoughts into her ears, but she was kept deep in slumber as the magic worked through her and the thoughts echoed through her mind, filtering into nightmares and dreams... and eventually, Luna strode around to the other side of the bed, reaching up and stroking tenderly through Scarlet Sage's mane. She was always a heavy sleeper, after all... and Luna smiled as she cut a small wound open on her own foreleg with her horn, then held this out and let a single drop of blood spill gently into Scarlet's ear, making her twitch, then shiver as her eyes began to glow beneath closed lids as Luna leaned over her and whispered: "A taste of my passion, beloved daughter. Just a nip... but 'tis more than enough. Thou shall go to him... and oh, he shall be pleased with thee, Scarlet Sage. My beautiful daughter and the perfect gift for my King..." Luna smiled calmly at the mares, and then she turned and headed silently out of the bedroom, leaving them both in the grasp of dreams and desires... and in the morning, Apple Bloom awoke first, flushed, sweaty, rubbing at her face and feeling dirty and uncomfortable and confused before she'd hurried out of bed to head to the shower. Scarlet Sage had slept in a little longer, but awoken shortly after, breathing a little hard before she smiled widely as she heard Apple Bloom showering, slipping quickly out of bed to surprise her even as thoughts of someone else tickled her mind, made her feel... strange, and yet... excited... Afterward, the mares headed to breakfast, and were surprised to find Scrivener and Luna already waiting for them at the table of the private room they favored, a Greater Nightmare calmly serving out food. Pancakes... and bacon and sausage... but both mares had long grown used to eating meat. And Apple Bloom reflected on this silently as she picked up a piece of bacon, studying it, thinking about all the changes she'd been through... how some had been so scary at first... but as she slipped the food into her jaws and chewed slowly, how they weren't all bad, either. Her eyes had lingered on Scrivener for much of the meal, and Scarlet Sage had spent much of her time speaking adoringly to her father, sliding a little closer to him every now and then, until finally Scrivener had been called away by Twilight Shadow to help with a treaty. And, smiling, Luna had gazed over at her daughter and said kindly: "Thou art affectionate, my child. It warms my heart to see... and I am not blind to thine own interest in my husband, Apple Bloom." Both mares blushed awkwardly, Scarlet Sage looking embarrassedly across at her mother as Apple Bloom said finally: "It... I mean... well... it's nothing really..." "Nay, it is nothing to be ashamed of. Thou art both beautiful mares... and Scrivener is a handsome, mighty King. A King who could take anything he wants or desires... but even though thou have both caught his eye as well, he does not force himself upon thee." Luna said gently, and both mares blushed deeper before Luna smiled slightly, looking up and saying softly: "But if thou went to him..." Apple Bloom shifted awkwardly, then she pushed her plate away as Scarlet Sage hesitated a moment before turning to follow, and Luna only smiled again, saying easily: "Think on it, and do not fear to come and speak to me... I shall gladly offer thee reassurance." This is wrong. Nightmare Moon whispered in her mind, but Luna only continued to smile, ignoring the inner voice as the mares headed for the doorway... but Scarlet Sage lingered, looked back, before following her beloved out. That night, Luna again whispered to the two, fiercer this time... and the next morning, met them for breakfast. They both looked at her quietly as they sat down at the table, Apple Bloom looking anxious, Scarlet Sage flushed... and Luna had simply looked up and said softly: "We make our own morals, our own law and rule... we are Kings and Queens, gods and the beyond-mortal. Always, always we must take care of our people, oh yes... but at the same time, our people and their rules and norms do not govern us. We govern them, and we govern ourselves." There was silence, and then Luna smiled, reaching up and touching her stomach as she looked lovingly at Scarlet Sage. "I am in a condition that... will grow more fragile over time. And while the concubines and concubinus are capable of attending to Scrivener's desires and needs... what he longs for at the moment... what has caught his attention... is thou. And thou and Apple Bloom are both curious, art thou not? What better way to sate those curiosities, those urges, than with a stallion thou can both truly trust... my darlings, 'tis not as if he seeks to make mothers of thee both... he only wishes to share his love with thee in... a more physical method. And he is very good at it with all the practice he has had." Scarlet Sage turned crimson and looked down as Apple Bloom trembled, wanting to push away... and yet those thoughts echoed through her mind as she cursed under her breath, and Luna smiled softly at them both, saying kindly: "Go ahead. Take all the time thou need. I am still in fit condition to attend to thy father and all... but thou would both be doing me a grand favor in... 'helping out,' and I assure thee... the experience would be most enjoyable. Most worthwhile." For the week that followed, Luna went each night to their room, whispering her allures in their ear and sharing with Scarlet Sage small drops of blood. Scrivener knew by now what she was doing, but he didn't stop her. Instead, as they lay in bed with the Moon Blessed sprawled beautifully around them, he'd stroked a hand through her mane and murmured: "My gorgeous wife. Always there to give others just the right push in just the right direction... always there to help them grow stronger, and give me such beautiful gifts at the same time... oh yes. Yes, we'll reward our daughter handsomely, though..." It only took eight days, during which there were promises, whispers, arguments and love and tears and fear... and then Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom came silently to Luna and Scrivener's room, and Luna had smiled lovingly as she'd dismissed their concubines and then headed for the door, kissing the cheek of either mare on the way out and saying lovingly: "I shall give both of thee privacy. Scrivener Blooms... treat them well." Scrivener smiled calmly... and Luna had found her way out to a balcony, to slowly drink a glass of wine as a feeling of triumph and ecstasy rolled through her, feeling her husband's pleasure, pride, and power... feeling every movement, able to see what was happening if she closed her eyes, thinking deliciously of how selfish her gift really was. How wonderful, and generous and selfish all at once before she glanced calmly up as Celestia stepped out onto the balcony beside her, looking up at the night sky and saying softly: "You made your own daughter... into a concubine for Scrivener. Your daughter and her lover, in fact." "Nay, I did not. I merely gave them a push through a door... but if they wish to become full concubines, so be it." Luna said calmly, drinking slowly from her glass before she looked up into the night sky as Celestia looked at her silently. "Is there a problem, sister?" "I warned you this would happen. That things could... go out of control." Celestia said quietly, closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly before she sighed softly and lowered it, murmuring: "And yet here I am standing by you even now anyway. Does that speak to my cowardice or to my resolve?" Luna, however, only smiled over at Celestia, reaching out and firmly pulling her head down before she kissed her sibling slowly, firmly, lovingly, and Celestia blushed a bit even as she slowly returned it before their mouths parted, and the starry-maned equine said kindly: "If we allow others to decide what is wrong and what is right, then our lives will be spent kowtowing to the whims of others and yet being told all the same that everything we do is bad, living unworthy, unfulfilling lives. If we decide for ourselves what is wrong and what is right... then we are truly free, my sweet cardinal. Art thou my big sister? Art thou my First Concubine? Art thou beside me?" "Always." Celestia replied quietly, bowing her head forwards as her fiery mane burned around her, and then she smiled faintly and glanced up, murmuring: "I only hope you know what you're doing, little sister." With that, Celestia turned and strode silently back inside, and Luna laughed quietly as she shook her head before gazing up towards the stars. The pleasure pulsed through her body, excitement rose, her features flushed until she knew it was all over as the moon glowed and the stars twinkled quietly... and then she frowned slightly, glancing moodily to the side to see the outline of Nightmare Moon looking down at her, trying to be disapproving... but there was fear in her glowing eyes, fear in her ghostly shape, fear in her voice as she asked harshly: "Are you happy now? For perverse pleasure you and Scrivener have put everything at risk! Your greed threatens to eclipse everything we have worked for, just as our lunacy once drove us to hurting others to make them glory in our Night!" Luna was silent as she looked meditatively up at the sky, and Nightmare Moon stepped forwards, the phantasm becoming more solid as she snapped: "Do not ignore me, little Luna Lightblade! I am-" "A disappointment." Luna said softly, glancing moodily, fearlessly, towards Nightmare Moon, and the phantasm frowned, looking nervously down at her as Luna added quietly: "And I am not Luna Lightblade. I am Luna Brynhild. I am Queen Luna. I am Goddess Luna. Pathetic spawn of darkness and passion, speaking so dangerously to me... but I am not endangered by thee. I am not threatened by thee... and I do not have need of a coward." "Coward? I feel as if I have gone from trying to compel you towards greatness to acting as the last vestiges of some scrap of conscience!" Nightmare Moon retorted, shaking her head violently as she stepped forwards, looking furious and terrified all at once. "There can be no world to rule if there is no world, Luna! You and Scrivener are consuming too much, too fast, threatening this world, threatening your very selves! Only a fool seeks to control even a single world in the universe... we did not desire control, we desired the ponies to glory in our beautiful night, do you not remember? But you will turn their adulation into screaming, and their screaming into silence when you-" "Enough." Luna said coldly, and Nightmare Moon snarled before stumbling backwards when Luna turned towards her, her eyes flashing as she replied cruelly: "I am not weak like thou wert... like thou art all the more now. Sniveling, broken creature, compelling me onwards towards desire and then trying to turn, trying to run away when thou realizes 'tis more than thou can handle... that I am no longer afraid of thy control, because now my body is not a safe manse for thee or a puppet to be controlled by whatever thou art, frail not-passion, 'tis thy prison... 'tis thy grave." She halted, then smiled darkly, leaning forwards as her cyan eyes and horn glowed, and Nightmare Moon's eyes widened as Luna said softly: "I do not need thy advice, and thy whimpering tongue does nothing but annoy me. Therefore, I think it is time we part ways, Nightmare Moon. Thou art no longer needed. Goodbye, Nightmare Moon... enjoy thy new accommodations in the depths of the true abyss, where I will no longer need to hear thy wretched screaming or thy pathetic whining and crying." "L-Luna, wait!" Nightmare Moon shrieked, staggering backwards, but Luna only grinned before snapping her horn upwards, and there was a violent flash as pain ripped through Luna's head, followed by a static-riddled shriek... and then she was left in silence, standing alone on the balcony, no visions plaguing her, no voices whispering in her mind. Slowly, she felt Scrivener's presence sifting into her thoughts, and Twilight Shadow's as well... but Luna only closed her eyes and smiled, sending them both reassurances as she said softly: "Fear not, my beloved ones... I was merely getting rid of an annoying pest. Return to thy duties, Twilight Shadow... and Scrivener Blooms, return to thy business of pleasure." Luna paused thoughtfully, then headed into the castle as a thought struck her, heading off to find someone to help her with a project idea as she thought of Scrivener and the mares... mares who were both curled up quietly on either side of the male as he rested back with them, well-pleased. Apple Bloom was already asleep, trembling, faint trails of tears on her cheeks, but Scarlet Sage was still awake, looking up at him adoringly... and he kissed her slowly sensually, before their mouths parted and she snuggled herself in close, whispering: "I love you, Daddy..." "And I love you too, my precious Scarlet Sage..." Scrivener said softly, his eyes glowing slightly, pleasure and power rumbling through his form. The mares were his now, after all: they were all his, like so much else was. He was above every rule, every boundary, he was a god and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him or Luna from getting what they wanted. What he set his eyes on, what he desired, would always become his... for him, everything was permitted, because everything already belonged to him... or could be claimed by him with ease. And no longer did he feel any worries about it, any fears that he was going down the wrong path. Sometimes he thought of Scarlet Sage's prophecy, but he could think of nothing that could ever threaten himself or Luna, nothing that would stand in his way: the nation was theirs. Everything in it, too... and Scrivener's eyes glowed softly as he stroked through his adopted daughter's mane... The next day, Twilight Shadow congratulated both Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, even as Discombobulation had shaken his head miserably behind her, not speaking, just standing and looking disapproving. But the two mares had wanted to avoid the subject as much as possible, even though it was hard to with how fast gossip spilled through Enstasis, and how ponies kept coming up to them, congratulating them, teasing them, reassuring them, and most confusing of all, asking what it meant for them and their relationship. Neither Apple Bloom nor Scarlet Sage wanted things to change... they loved each other, deeply, dearly. And they both felt that Luna and Scrivener would respect that, even as they found their roles around Enstasis evolving. Suddenly, Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were both allowed to be involved even deeper in the King and Queen's dark lifestyle, from their experiments to their in-the-past hidden pleasures and secrets... and Scarlet Sage found herself drawn onwards by her love and adoration, while Apple Bloom couldn't resist the allure of power, and the need to be there by her beloved mare every moment she could. They were pulled deeper into darkness... and when Scrivener offered them calmly the role of concubine, they had both accepted without hesitation. Scarlet Sage, in fact, had broken down into tears of joy, not understanding how warped she had been as she donned a golden collar with a ruby clasp in the shape of a heart... and for Apple Bloom, a matching collar, but with its clasp in the shape of an onyx spade. Princess of Hearts, Princess of Spades: and both mares were infused with Scrivener's blood to further amplify their bond... and their servitude. It took half a month for Luna to corrupt her own daughter, who willingly gave in because of love, and devotion, and a need to prove herself to parents she even now saw as heroes, despite the way they had all but destroyed themselves, and all but destroyed the nation, and all but destroyed their own child: and along with her came Apple Bloom, so deep in love with Scarlet Sage that even knowing when things were wrong, even knowing when something else was affecting her judgment, she went along with it. She couldn't help but follow her beloved into the depths of Hell and darkness... but at least through it all, they had each other. Even as concubines, they had each other... Scrivener's gorgeous Princesses, draped in golden chains and gemstones as they lay curled together on cushions in the throne room, Celestia sitting calm guard over them as the King of the Night sat back in his throne with Twilight Shadow resting her head on his shoulder with a soft smile, and his pregnant Queen Luna curled in the male's lap, grinning in delight at all they had. At the proud, obedient Moon Blessed, at animal and loyal and lost Nidhogg, at grinning Pinkamena, at their harem of toys and protectors... so much they had built and gathered. So much she had given to her husband... And there was so much more on the horizon: there was nothing they couldn't achieve... and nothing they didn't deserve. Everything they had ever dreamed of, from their lightest and most compassionate hopes to the darkest depths of their deepest nightmares, was achievable, attainable... and would all too soon be theirs. Luna smiled as she curled back tighter against her husband as Scrivener's eyes glowed, licking his lips slowly as he rubbed a claw gently over his wife's pregnant belly. Soon, everything in the world would belong to them... including a new foal to add to their family. A foal who they would raise to be strong like they were, who would one day inherit their world... and bring to life its own glorious visions in the night-tainted empire of Equestria. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story